Mad World
by Serori Briefs
Summary: When people run in circles it’s a very, very mad world." Playing the piano, the Rose Bride reflects upon the revolution…


**Title:**** "Mad World"**

**Author:**** Serori**

**Rating:**** PG**

**Genre:**** General**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Revolutionary Girl Utena or any of the characters in this fic. Happy now? Oh, and I don't own the song Mad World either.**

**Warnings:**** None, really.**

**Author's Notes:**** Er…not much to say, really. This fic was written for my wonderful sister. ^_^ We were listening to this song in the car over her spring break, and one of us commented that it would make a good songfic, and, uh…yeah. So, I just asked her for a random series, and a random pairing. Well, the series was Utena, and the pairing was Utena/Anthy…though this turned out to not really sound much like its in a romantic sense or whatever since I wrote it. ^_^;; It can be, if you want it to, I guess.**

**Brief Summary:**** _"'When people run in circles it's a very, very mad world.' Playing the piano, the Rose Bride reflects upon the revolution…"_**

            She extended a single finger, pressing a key on the piano. The note stuck in the air, the sweet melody ringing through the room.

            A sigh escaped her lips. She sat down, staring at the black notes of music in front of her. Adjusting her glasses, fingers slid across the cool ivory keys.

            Her crisp soprano breaking the silence, she sang.

_/All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for their daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere  
Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow/_

            The revolution did not fail, you know.

            And its not that everyone failed to notice it, either.

            One by one, the members of the student council had found ways to thank her, to let her know that they knew Utena had won her duel. She remembered the smiles playing on their faces as they came to her, and asked questions that bordered around the Prince of Ohtori.

            Oh, but she knew. She knew that their kind words only extended so far. They didn't know her to act around the former Rose Bride now that she had given up her former role.

            Even after thanking her profusely, they always found an excuse to leave her presence as soon as possible.

            They were always uncomfortable around her, more so than before the revolution. She didn't mind, though.

            After all, she had her freedom.

            She had ChuChu. And, most importantly, she had the memory of her Utena.

_  
/And I find it kinda funny  
I find it kinda sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very mad world mad world/_

She meant to go looking for her someday soon.

She dreamed of it.

Adventuring to the outside world…eventually, one had to risk it. Even with its shell smashed, Ohtori would always have to effect of suffocating its residents. Even with his power broken, Anthy could not stand to remain in her brother's realm.

Everything was circular, circular. Everything dying, everything dead. She was no longer a witch, or a princess, or even a prince.

She knew she was something different, and needed to go from here.

And…if no one else left to find her prince, than who would?

And so, she sang. She played, and she sang._  
  
/Children waiting for the day they feel good  
Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday  
Made to feel the way that every child should  
Sit and listen, sit and listen  
Went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me, no one knew me  
Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson  
Look right through me, look right through me/_

One by one, the student council had asked her, each in their own way, when she was leaving.

They asked her whether she meant to find Utena, but not in so many words.

Only one person had asked about her directly.

"When you…when you find her…" He said, looking distant, "Tell her…tell her that she saved me."

"Tell her that she was my prince, too." Said the student council president.

"Tell her that her revolution made a difference…and not just the obvious."_  
  
/And I find it kinda funny  
I find it kinda sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very mad world ... world  
Enlarging your world  
Mad world/_

The song ended for her. She closed her eyes, blinking back tears. She did not rub them away. Instead, she let them roll down her cheek, letting the dampness flow. When they had dried themselves, she stood.

Flipping the lid to the piano down, she gathered her sheet music. Clutching it to her bosom, she exited the music room.

Walking down the hall, she prepared to say her good-byes.

She was ready to leave now.


End file.
